prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Supermutantslayer450
Hey. This page is mainly for comments or questions about the site or Prototype, but anything else will happily be accepted. Don't bother asking what my email adress is, cuz i never check it. Just leave any questions you have here, and I'll get back to you ASAP. My Xbox 360 gamertag is monkeyguts9. If you want to add me, i'll happily accept. Just tell me what your wiki name and gamertag is on my talk page, and we can chat, play L4D, or any other game that both of us have (I don't have Halo 3, so don't ask.) I HAD ENOUGH MONEY I WOULD BEAT YOUR BUTT AT L4D BUT CASH IS TIGHT AND I WILL TELL YOU A SOURCE A FRIEND OF WORKS AT CAPCOM --Ryan Pierce 07:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC)bioshock dude that was a friendly challenge to left for dead but foget it --Ryan Pierce 04:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC)bioshock54 Any idea what General Randall's official fate was?? How did Alex get ahold of the General's memories without consuming him?!? Alex consumed him didn't he? You could hear the Alex's tentacles moving and the General cowered away in fear. Not to mention we got his memories. --AnonFirefly 13:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) re: Help In order for you to promote another user to admin, I had to promote you to Bureaucrat, which I did. To promote someone to admin, go to (which you can also access by clicking "Special dick dick dick dick dick dick i needed that quotes page go die pages" on the navigation sidebar, then clicking the link for "User right management"). Then enter the username and click the button. On the following screen, put a check in the box next to Administrators and click the Save button. There doesn't seem to be a request for adminship page yet, so feel free to create one. If you want, you can use the page at RuneScape Wiki as a guide. Let me know if there's anything else I can help with. JoePlay (talk) 16:32, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Listen here,pal that was the most CRAPPIEST apology i have ever heard in my life,heres two reason why:One I was just saying if I had the cheddar I would beat you at Left 4 Dead;Two YOU said you were going to BLOCK ME --Ryan Pierce 07:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 look i just started that wiki you should give it a chance PLEASE.--Ryan Pierce 03:31, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 I'll un-block you,and your question about why I made Pet Peeves Wiki is because for too long have people not had a place to vent about their feelings about the world and that my friend is why I made that wiki.--Ryan Pierce 17:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Vandalism You should consider banning '98.19.244.86'. He's done nothing but add irrelevant junk onto the wiki. Person1 22:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :He's back again, this time under '98.93.44.112'. Person1 20:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Tags and Rumor/Speculations Hi, I've recently joined the wiki, and I've noticed a few things as I've gone around. I think we need some spoiler tags, at least a little more obvious than the bits of text we have right now. I know of a few people who skip ahead and end up reading something they don't want to. I also think we need to keep a check on rumors and speculation bits, because I've just had to clarify a few that had a lot of holes in them, or were disproved by the Web Of Intrigue. There are also a few grammar issues across the site, but nothing to noticeable. I'm just picky like that. I'll continue my mission now; just thought I'd point the things out. --Ekurian 17:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Revenge Remember me ass-hole.Just because I have been shot doesnt mean I can't do anything.Vengence will be MINE!!!!!!!!!!!VENGENCE!!!!!!! protype Is thier going to be a new PROTOTYPE? I think so.We don't know the fates of Dr.Ragland,Karen,or Dana.I think the new game should have them as the playable character. Hey thx for the message and btw do u think there is gonna be a prototype 2? BlackGhost91 15:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Verry sorry! He di it again... This is a public PC in a school. I am terrible sorry for any edits that have been made from this IP. HE recently edited alot of pages in the L4D wiki. bring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes pagebring back quotes page (http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/194.17.116.224) But it will not happen again I promise! (atleast not from this person) Nodes of Intrigue ? bring back quotes pageIs it okay to add ALL 1 nodes of Intrigue in the Web of Intrigue page ? (They will be divided in all 9 sequences) It could be major source of information and good for making references.bring back quotes page Navarobirsk 05:21, December 2, 2009 (UTC) PARIAH Kooro 03:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the sudden input into the PARIAH section, but I had some valuable information to contribute. Hope you agree with the posts I made. THX!! XD Kooro 03:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Kooro 03:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) BTW, there is a cut scene you unlock after completeing all the Scientist consume events that shows Alex Mercer finding Karen. It's on youtube here's a link-------> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbkDBei0kA0 Kooro 03:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) quote topic (Just delete the the top comment. I thought you could use this for your "quotes" section.) Alex Mercer ----------------------------------------------------- "They took everything from me...they're responsible...and they'll pay!" -introduction to the game "They think they're in control, but they have no idea what I'm capable of." -before traveling to his apartment "I don't know what you are, but I know I'm going to kill you." -cutscene before the first fight with the hunters "I don't know what you are, but I'm going to kill you!" -cutscene before the fight with the Supreme Hunter "Dig in, like it's going to make a difference!" -while chasing Taggart "Nothing can protect you from me, not men, not weapons, not armor!" -while chasing Taggart "NO ONE CAN PROTECT YOU FROM ME!" -while chasing Taggart "TAGGART! YOU SUICIDAL MORON!" -while Taggart was fleeing for the bridge "The last person responsible for all of this dies tonight...I was made for this." -while talking to Cross Anyone else for a sequel Who else wants to see a sequel with the ability of a spiked mace or to ride a motorbike while chopping up enemies with ur sord!!!!!! Gokuss 06:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Just an Idea Hey, remember me from the L4D wikia and way you should really ask Marten to help with the format of this wiki and don't say 'Why don't you ask him?' because I never want to talk to her or him. But ask you know who with formating. Besides I'm not coming back to the L4D wikia. I'm an Admin on another wiki so ask him. [[User:Phoenix Marathon|Jorge-052]] 05:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC)